t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:MarshClan
''IMPORTANT MARSHCLAN MESSAGE Everycat of MarshClan that reads this, I want to organize MarshClan to get more active. I wish to get Dapplestar to help with this, and we will be deleting all members of Marshclan exept the ones with jobs. Everyone's character will be saved, but if you ask I can put them back up if you forget your desc. I hope everyone the best of luck reading this and remembering their characters. This is '''very' important, and I don't want anyone panicing because their cats aren't on the MarshClan page. Stay calm, and fill out the form that hopefully will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Roleplay Forum Name -Rainfall/Rain Age -12 moons Rank -Warrior Description-A beautiful tortishell she-cat with fluffy white paws,She has sparkling aqua eyes and bushy tail- Personality-Shy,gentle,caring,kind, Determined and loyal. Roleplay Example -She trotted by Birchstars den,Sticking her head inside she whispered "Birchstar...may i come in?" Once she heard him reply She sat beside Birchstar,"Birchstt-aar....Umm,i was wondering if....I could go on the Dawn patrol." She said nervously. "Sorry..if i interupted you." She nodded as she saw Longpaw. Birchstar nodded. She walked out of his den,Too shy to say anything She started the Dawn patrol, Seeing a juicy plump vole,She crouched, Avoiding noisy twigs and leaves.She leapt onto the mouse and sank her fangs underneath its neck,((The life pumping artery))She smiled pridely at herself,"I hope this will sustain Birchstar" She mumbled to herself. After the Dawn patrol She padded quietly into Birchstars den,"Ahemm-mm Birchstar?" She called,"I brought you this vole" She mewed sweetly,"I hope it will give you strength so you can carry on with your work" She then noticed her mistake,She stuttered "Duties....Stuff....For the clan." Her pelt glowed with embarssment,"Uhm...Bye." She quickly trotted out of his den. Heading for the Warriors den She notices Longpaw,"Greetings Longpaw" She meowed "And as too you Flamepaw." She nodded as she passed them, She layed in the Warriors den,closing her eyes Sleep hit her like a branch in the wind~Rain I walk into the rain,((I may be called Rain but I hate rain)) I was a bit irritated as the rain dripped off my nose and fur,Inside the Warrior den I shook off all the rain drops that had collected onto my fur,Shivering a bit I make my way back outside, "I must capture something for the clan!" I thought,Feeling a bit thirsty I find a little brook,Peering down i looks at my reflection,Then lap up some water. I then trotted out to the forest,an odd feeling tugging at her.A sharp sting attacked my back, I spun around and hissed,In front of me was a young Tom,Hissing I ask "What are you doing on Marshclans territory!" The tom hissed and launched an attack,I dodged to one side and unsheath my claws,The tom jumped onto me,With my weight I rolled over and crushed him,With my claws I scratch his thick pelt,With a pang of disapointed I race at him as he dodges I slide under and scratch his shoulder,Feeling a glorious feeling as he runs off I rush back to camp,Ignoring my soaken pelt I gasp at Birchstar "Birchstarr.Rogue...in the forest." I pant,I finally get to the warriors den,I sit and shake off all the rain off my pelt,"I have to rest." I murmed,Soon I would be able to have an apprentice.~Rain Example Name -Twistedstar Age - 30 moons Rank - leader Description - A large, pure black, gentle, kind she-cat with long fur, and a scar down her left eye. Is blind in her left eye, but the other is a beautiful amythest purple. Her pelt has silver stripes running from her face all the way to her tail-tip. still has 9 lives. Personality - Gentle, caring, sweet, strict at times Roleplay Example - Twistedstar looks around at her clan as if they were her kits. She purrs and trots to her deputy, Shadowwish, meowing, "Would you come on a hunting trip with me?" Shadowwish nods, and they walk side by side to the Fish Pond to catch fish and frogs. She lays by the side of the pond, watching as silver shining fish come close. She whips out an unsheathed paw out, hooking the fish and flinging it onto the ground. She cuts its throat to kill it. I watch as my clan all assemble below me, and the large rock at the edge of camp. I yowl for a clan meeting, using the traditional words. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the MarshRock for a clan meeting. I want to do something for my clan. Although you do not have to, you may come with me and Shadowwish to the Frog-Land to catch frogs and build up our fresh-kill. We should work in pairs or trios, and maybe bring down one of those Egrets. Those who want to come follow me right after eating. It is relatively long." I end our meeting, and I leap down from MarshRock. Name - Longpaw/Longfeather Age - 6 moons Rank - apprentice Description - A brown tabby tom with one green eye and one amber. He has white on his tail tip and front paws, and his ears have strange tufts of fur on the ends. He also has a white underbelly. Personality - Sarcastic, adaptable, brave, quick-witted, socialable Roleplay Example - Longpaw waited for what felt like five moons. He blinked around the camp with his strange eyes as he sat beside the apprentice den, his tail curled neatly around his small paws. The small tom gave a small twitch of his whiskers before a fellow apprentice came up beside him. The apprentice mewed, "hey there, Longpaw!" Longpaw jumped before turning, "Oh! You gave me a start!" He squeaked in return. He cleared his throat before going on, "I'm waiting for my mentor. I see you just woke up." Longpaw looked the other cat up and down, "You look like you've just been hit by a monster." He let out a chuckle before giving a wry smirk. The other young cat flicked his tail, "Thsi is hwo I always look!" She spat. Longpaw raised a brow, narrowing his eyes only slightly, "Exactly." He gave a toothy grin before getting to his paws, seeing that his mentor had come back into camp. He waved the other apprentice away with a flick of his tail before bounding over to the warrior. My paws ached, my stomach growled, and these flies were beginning to bother me!I hated hunting more than any cat in MarshClan! I picked up the recently killed mouse before unsheathing my claws to dig a small hole. I leaned over slightly, dropping it into the ditch. I used by nose and my paws tp bury it under the soil. Buuuuuuuuut...There was one problem... The head was sticking straight up. My ears twitched irritably on their own. I padded back over to the mouse before mounding a pile of dirt over the head. I tilted my head, seeing that all the ground was flat...Except for this little pilem, "Think, Longpaw, think!" I told myself. I used my tail to brush the dirt away before setting my paws on theh ead and pushing down. The head wouldn't go down. I screamed in my head, loudly. I grabbed the head in my mouth and pulled up. I felt the weight in my mouth, so I dug another hole, deeper. It was only when I dropped the prey into the hole that I realized...There was only a head in the hole...I had ripped the head off... I spat towards the holes and held my tail and head high before padding away, with no prey. I was done with this. It was too hard. My mentor could come to it for me. Name - Flamepaw Age - 5 moons Rank - Apprentice Description -A orange colored she-cat with light dark orange stripes down her back,Her left eye is a yellow and her right eye is Amber,She has long claw(s) and has a cut on her left eye-(Diagonal) Personality -Entergetic, Cheerfur,Funny,impatient, caring and quick Roleplay Example - She sat in med cats den, There were several sick or wounded cats.She was very worried, She looked over at a she-cat, She was breathing hard from fever.She went into the back of the den and carefully gathered some Borage leaves.She ran toward the she-cat breathing lightly on her face she whispered"Eat this, they'll bring down your fever" She gently layed the borage leaves next to her mouth.As the she-cat chewed,She smiled,"3 more cats to go" she mumbled. Her mentor was caring for some far away cats that got greencough.She prepared some cobwebs for a badly injured tom."This should stop the bleeding" she whispered.she gently applied the cobwebs on his flank, She hated blood, but it was her dream to be a med cat apprentice.Once the bleeding stoped, she gave him some poppy seeds to calm him down.She inhaled a deep sigh,"So much things to do" she would appreciate a break, but she carried on. ((Thank you for filling out a form, I will talk to my Medicine cat about making you her apprentice, stop by the Marshclan Chatzy))-- Birchstar I have gotten a friend to join, give him a fair chance of joining, he will fill his forum out soon. ^^ ~Dewdrop Alright. Sounds good.))-Birchstar ((I'd like to apologize for my inactivity. I'll be more active from now on.)) ═Owlshade ((Tis fine. Not everyone can be constantly active.))-Birchstar ((Okay, could someone please start a roleplay here cause I'm confused and can't roleplay in chatzy's because Norton works AGAIN.)) ~Snowfrost Birchstar sat on a low branch of the willow tree in the back of camp, from his spot he could see everything that was happebing. His amber eyes focused on the cats that were in the camp.~Birchstar Longpaw had just been hunting, of which he was getting quite good at. He jumped into camp, a wide grin on his face. In his maw, he carried three mice by the tails. His head held high, and his chest puffed out in pride as he padded towards the pile. This was his greatest hunt ever. Looking around, he spotted the MarshClan leader. He hoped Birchstar could see how great he was doing. The apprentice dropped the mice onto the pile before turning away. He hopped up to Birchstar and spoke, "Ghostlight is such a good mentor!" ~ Longpaw Owlshade padded through the forest, ears erect as she listened curiously to the sound of tree leaves clashing and birds chirping. The supply of horsetail in the medicine den had rotton, and she was on the search for more. However, in their marsh territory, it was easy to find herbs like it. Soon, she smelled its scent and walked over to the bushy stalks. With her teeth, she neatly cut the stems at their base and returned to the camp with a good amount in her jaws. ═Owlshade Birchstar nodded to Longpaw, scooting over some so the smaller cat had some room on the tree branch. He looked at him breifly, "Good, seems I made a good choice. " His gaze returning to the camp below. Name- Ivywhisker Age- 12 moons Rank- Warrior Description- Lightly framed, lean she-cat with soft tawny tabby pelt, immense blue eyes and long whiskers. Personality- Active, Determined and Caring. RP: 3rd person -The lean Tawny she-cat prodded through the forest, the smell of a nearby pond as she approached it. Small minnows and silverfish darted bewteen clumps of algae, unaware that they were the prey. She neared the water and sat, her soft paws sinking in mud. She lifted a paw out of the murky substance and held in a high pose, locking her eyes on a silverfish that had began hovering over a clump of decomposing reeds. Suddenly, the paw shot into the water, creating a splash that blinded Ivywhiskers sight to where the fish had gone. Not certain if she had hooked it, her lifted her paw as a silverfish wriggled off. It was half dead so she slit where its head and body met, proclaiming it was dead after it went limp.- 1st person -I stalked through the forest, headign straight towards the pond most cats used to hunt in. The first prey i spotted was a plump silverfish, darting in and out of the green algae with fellow minnows and tadpoles. I locked my eyes on it as it stopped to hover, i darted my muddy paw in the pond, creating a splash big enough to blind my vision from the fish for a few seconds. I was suprised to see the fish trying to wriggle free of my claw. It finally dropped off, half dead i slit the part where the head and body met and proclaimed it the clans fresh-kill once it stopped flopping and went limp.- (I'm sure silverfish are bugs. http://getridofsilverfish.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/silverfish-picture.jpg ) A small squirrel darts through the foiliage. (This is Twisted trying out a new rp style) I stalk it quietly, going into a high speed chase 'game' with it. I know it isn't a game, and I know I'll win, but I try to keep myself calm, after all, I was only about 5 or six moons. I lost track. I catch up, and within range, I slash out a fore-paw, hooking it's neck, and bringing it to my mouth, snapping it's neck with a quick nip. I smell alot of strange cats and panic, taking shelter in a stump. I don't want to be dog food! I need to find a permanent home soon! My lilac-cream caliby pelt reeks of fear, and my Dichrotic eyes shimmer with small tears, that silently slip down my face. This little she-kitty doesn't want to be dog-food! ''I think. ~Socks (Roleplaying my other cahracter like thissss) I breath heavily as I bound through the humid, warm terrain of the Marshes. I smell fear scent, and a cat, blood and squirrel. "Hey!" I call out, sniffing around for the source. I spot the small caliby she-kit, putting my head through the small hole barely big enough for it. "Hey, who are you?" I ask, scratching the rotting wood from the side, wriggling into the large stump. I see this kit is no older than five to six moons, so I settle down next to her, and lick the tears from her face. "Um, stay here, okay? I'm supposed to be hunting." I push leaves at the entrance of the stump, and crumble mint on her to hide her scent. I crash through the marshes, my clumsy pawsteps dulled from the springy ground beneath them. I skid to a halt under Birchstar's tree. "Birchstar! I need to show you something!" I call, and bound back to the little kit, flicking my tail at the stump, and scraping away the leaves. ~Dewdrop Birchstar followed Dewdrop to the stump, watching as she uncovered the kit. "Well well." I shudder as the clan cat comes near, and finds me. "Oh! umm, I'm- My na-name is Socks. Hm- Okay. I say, waiting for the cat to return. As she returns with a second cat, I shrink back against the stump wall. "Hi, I'm uh, I'm Socks."'' Smudgetail parted her jaws in a huge yawn. Not much was going on since Birchstar took over MarshClan. She whipped her black tail downward, her teal hues blinking. She rolled onto her other side, her fur getting tangled into her nest. Smudgetail grunted, drawing a paw over her ear. ~Smudgetail (I have no idea what the heck is going on.) -She trots next to Birchstar,Feeling a pang of shyness she asks "Birchstar.., Do you have a dutie for me today?" She smiled gingerly at Birchstar.((Short))~Rain ((Been meaning to delete some of tbe socks thing, save that for the Chatzy.)) "Oh hello Rainfall." He nodded to her. "I think a border patrol would be good, the scent markers need to be renewed. Take whoever you would like. " ~Birchstar -She bowed her head in respect,Then trotted off toward Ghostlight,"Ahemm...umm Ghostlight,Would you accompany me with the border patrol?" She asked slightly shakey. She nodded at Longpaw,"Greetings Longpaw,Would you like to come alone on the border patrol?" She mewed knowing that Ghostlight and Longpaw worked well together.~Rain ((Umm... There's already a Rainfall '' in ShadowClan. You guys are basicly just copying the name. That has never happened in the books.}) The skinny femora feline tilted her head towards the sky to rest her electric blue optics towards the approacher. "I'd love to accompany you on a patrol," she nodded once shortly, and quickly to the other cat. She meowed slightly, waiting for the other warrior to take lead. #Ghostlight The thick-furred she cat protruded from the Warrior's den. She realized that MarshClan had missed the Gathering last night. Smudgetail's whiskers twitched, her coal-black tail swaying to one side. She lifted her head, her teal eyes shifted form one cat to the other. ''Well, well. Looks like MarshClan's getting new members already. ''She fluffed out her fur in satisfaction. ~Smudgetail ((Uhm not really because my full name is Rainfall,I just liked to be called Rain.)) -She trotted next to Ghostlight,"Your ready?" She asked politely,"Ahh wait,Where's Longpaw?" She walked through camp,"Longpaw? She whispered in the apprentice den.~Rain Snowfrost padded over to Birchstar. "How is everyone? I heard Ghostlight is a great mentor. "How are the patrols?" She flicked her tail, sitting beside him. ~Snowfrost Birchstar looked over towards the deputy. "Good to see my deputy finally up and at it." His ambet eyes watch Snowfrost carefully while adjusting his sitting position. "But other then that, yes patrols are fine." ~Birchstar Nodding, he got to his paws, "I'd love to!" He smiled. Stretching, he quickly flexed his claws before stepping out of the apprentice den, "I'm ready when you are." He nodded ~Longpaw ((Well you are. Because Rainfall is the full name of the ShadowClan cat, and it's the full name of your cat.)) Name - Shadepaw(Strike). Age - 12 moons. Rank - Apprentice. Description - A pure black tom, large, musclar, amber eyes, long whiskers, long tail, and long claws. Personality - Loyal, brave, adventurous, protective, wise, charming, direct, helpful, diplomatic, willful, logical, and determined (As an apprentice; Shy, scared easily, caring, curious, gentle, generous, helpful, playful, logical, peaceful, and selfless.) Roleplay Example - Shade stepped into Marshclan camp, startled and frightened he looked around at all the cats he had never seen before, Shade looked at the leader and stalked up to them carefully and shyly. Shade stuttered "H- hi... m- may I- I joi- join you- your cl- clan plea- ple- please?" Shade backed off slowly with his claws unsheathed in fright, Shade didn't want to harm any cats, but he was scared so he was unpredictable and dangerous. Shade had his flattened and was quivering in fear, Shade looked around at all the scary cats then closed his eyes in fright hoping now one will hurt him. Her eyes glimmered. "Yeah, I know I'm not the most active, but I try my best." She chuckled and twitched her ears, watching some of the patrols leaving camp. ~Snowfrost Snowfrost stammered and looked at the apprentice shaking. "You wish to join? Well, we are always happy to greet new members, you'll need to ask our leader, Birchstar." ~Snowfrost "Ofcourse you can join. Snowfrost here will be your mentor." Birchstar watched the samll cat then looked towards Snowfrost. ~Birchstar Name- Scorchpaw/Scorchflame Age- 13 moons Personality- Shy, Caring,Charming,Agile,Determined,Sociable, Sarcastic when clumsy. (Apprentice- Shy,Curious,Adventurous, Sneaky,Socialable and a bit clumsy, playful,Willful) Rank- Apprentice Description- a beautiful calico she-cat with lightning blue eyes,She has broad shoulders and fluffy paws,She has a bushy tail and has long claws- Roleplay- Scorchpaw was on her way to hunt when she heard about a new member,She was very curious, She trotted back to camp and stopped beside a large group of cats,She had to get in! She carefully squeezed through all the cats and looked shocked when she saw Shadepaw,She smiled "Maybe he wants a friend." She mumbled kindly,She stood up and sat neatly in front of Shadepaw,She cleared her throat.. "Ahee-mm uh...Shadepaw,Do y-oou want too be..uh.. friends?" She stuttered, She puffed up her tail and looked at him,her blue eyes piercing his pelt,She padded around him and tripped over her own paws,She looked up her pelt glowed with embarrassment, She grinned and stood up.~Scorchpaw Shadepaw relaxed a little he felt happy that he was allowed to join Marshclan, he turned to the she-cat and mewed with an unsure tone "Sure." Shadepaw looked up at Snowfrost and asked "So, what do cats do in training exactly?" Shadepaw froze as he heard a twig crack, he flattened his ears in embrassment then hid behind Scorchpaw. - Shadepaw -Scorchpaw looked behind herself and saw Shadepaw,For once she felt connected with this tom,She licked his muzzle playfully, "It was just a twig." She gave a giggle and mewed "We practice battle moves and hunt and...Uhh." She paused for a brief second "Ahh yes,We have fun." She mewed,"Like this." She tried to jump but instead crashed into leaves and twigs,She puffed,a breeze blew a leaf on her nose,She shook it off and smiled.~Scorchpaw ((Shadepaw wanna go on the chatzy?))~Scorchpaw ((Alright.)) - Shadepaw -Scorchpaw stalked through the forest and tried to catch a wiff of vole or a mouse,She padded quietly avoiding the twigs and leaves by her paws,She saw something in the thicket and froze,"''Vole!" ''she mewed silently,She flicked her ears trying to hear the squeaks and squirms, She crouches slowly and leaps onto a small vole,As she bit it she saw it was a very small vole,perhaps born a few weeks ago,She sighed and took the vole gently in her jaws and heads back to camp~Scorchpaw Birchstar lept down from his tall seat on the willow branch. He nodded to Scorchpaw. "Even the smallest piece of prey is worth it." ((Dewdrop is Scorchpaw's mentor.) (Oh...I didn't know i was in the clan so.... yeah..I may be inactive for a bit but it's because i'm also busy. And sorry, i though silverfish were fish) ~Ivywhisker, AKA Speckleheart who edited my description because it was messed up. :p (Yay Thank you Birchstar!) -Scorchpaw nodded but she still felt like this wasn't worth it,She sighed "I wonder if Dewdrop is ready for me." I mumbled, She trotted around the camp searching for Dewdrop She felt as if leaping onto her mentor and surprise her but she had to keep her dignity,Ethier way She was ready for any battle! She grinned and her eyes twinkled with excitement.~Scorchpaw Longpaw entered camp from a rather long patrol. He flicked his tail and scented the air. The illness wasn't among them. He padded up to Birchstar and dipped his head. He had caught one blackbird and a mouse. He trotted over to the kill pile and set them on top, making sure they wouldn't fall. ~Longpaw -Scorchpaw was on her way to the apprentice den when she noticed Longpaw,Seeing he had caught more she felt a pang of disapointment,She dipped her head in greetings "Hello Longpaw,Nice catch." She mewed joyfully "I wish I could say that of mine." She glanced at her tiny,infant vole. She grinned happily though and push Longpaw playfully, She grinned and jumped but her aim is horrible (It really is. xD) She crashed onto the damp soil,She huffed irritatedly,"Oh well." She grinned, dirt stained her beautiful patches of orange but she didn't notice,She got up on her feet and mewed "Longpaw wanna be friends?" She smiles beautiful blinking her eyelashes (Or whatever cats have,xD)~Scorchpaw Shadepaw is now out in the wild hunting.)) Shadepaw scented the air and dropped down into an akward crouch and stalked forward, he sighted a plump vole; mostly likely is expecting. Shadepaw felt the wind blow through his fur and he thought ''Perfect. ''Shadepaw stepped forward and waited until the vole was distracted, Shadepaw unsheathed his claws and leapt forward and with a swift claw to it's back. It died. Shadepaw buired it and sniffed the air, there was a strong scent of crow. Shadepaw followed the scent and saw two crows ripping at a dead voles flesh, Shadepaw stalked up on then and quickly killed the first one then the other flew up into the air then began swooping at Shadepaw. Shadepaw dodged the bird then bit down on its leg and dragged it to the ground then killed it. Shadepaw felt proud then flicked his tail and thought ''Better get back to camp. Shadepaw wrapped his tail around one crow and carried the other on his back, Shadepaw reached where he caught his vole, Shadepaw saw a fox munching on it. Shadepaw began shaking at the sight of it, Shadepaw crouched down and thought I need to drive it off.. ''Shadepaw silently stalked up on the fox sliently then leaped on it's back and began scratching at it. The fox yelped in surprise then got up on it's back legs about to crush him, Shadepaw quickly leaped off then leaped at the foxs exposed belly. Shadepaw yowled loudly as he leaped at it "Fox!" Shadepaw scratched the Foxes belly then leaped off as it got up. - Shadepaw Longpaw was happy to see a friendly soul. He gave her a smile and shrugged, "Any prey counts." He watched as she seemingly fell over, "Are you alright?" He tried to help her up, using his paw to brush some dirt from her pelt, "There. Much better." He nodded, flicking his tail, "I would love to be friends with you!" He exclaimed. He'd never really had many friends. He was very mature for his age, but he could still act kittish if he wished. Longpaw grabbed the small vole and set it down, along with a mouse, "You hungry?" He nudged the larger mouse towards her. ~Longpaw -Scorchpaw leapt up with excitement, She hadn't really met many friends,She gave a giggle and mewed sweetly "I'm alright, But i can't wait til I start my training." she was a bit hungry,She took the mouse gently and mewed muffly "Thank you Longpaw!" She rubbs against him,She gave her goodbyes and smiled,She trotted happily into the apprentices den,She nibbled on the mouse, It was very juicy and yummy,She grinned "Longpaw is very kind." She commented. She finished the plump mouse and licked her lips,"Delicious." I mumbled,She got up and headed for the forest,She heard a screech "Fox!" It said, To her horror Shadepaw was gone! She ran as fast as she could into the forest,Panting She soon found Shadepaw,She was shocked,There in front of her was a dead fox,She turned toward Shadepaw "Shadepaw are you okay?!" She mews, She nuzzled his pelt "I thin-kk we should tell Birchstar.." She glanced at the dead fox,"Your really brave Shadepaw,im proud of you." She smiled.~Scorchpaw Longpaw jolted up at the cry. Why would there be a fox? He turned around and bounded towards the sound. Seeing Shadepaw and Scorchpaw, he panted, "Are you two alright?" He was always concered for others' wellbeings. He glared down at the fox's limp body, "Where there's one fox, there might be others." Turning his head back up towards the two, he mewed, "We'd best get back." He blinked his strange eyes rather slowly. ~Longpaw -Scorchpaw was deeply impressed by Longpaws Kindness,She mewed kindly "I'm fine but I'm not sure if Shadepaw is." She grinned at him. She felt a pang of love,"Longpaw..Uhh wo-would you..Accompany me on my hunting trip?" She stuttered, She sat down neatly and smiled, "Are you ready to go back to camp?" She winked sweetly and flicked her tail indicating we should leave,She trotted quietly through the thick forest.~Scorchpaw He looked at Shadepaw, nodding, "You did good." Turning back to Scorchpaw, he smiled, "I sure will!" She flicked his tail before following her back towards camp. He stretched forward, flexing his claws outward. The small tufts on fur on his ears waving ever so slightly with the smallest breezes. ~Longpaw Shadepaw was quviering in fear, he looked at the dead fox then at Longpaw and Scorchpaw padding off. Shadepaw mewed to himself "She-cats will always be she-cats I guess." Shadepaw picked up his crows then caught up to Longpaw and Scorchpaw. Shadepaw mewed "Can you guys no say anything about how scared I was? I want the clan to think I'm tough." Shadepaw looked at his back leg and didn't notice the fox had nipped it before, Shadepaw mewed "I think the fox bit me on the leg..." Shadepaw pushed the thought aside and continued walking. - Shadepaw He shook his head, "My lips are sealed." She gave Shadepaw a reassuring glance. At the next statement, his ears drooped slightly, "Then we'd best get you to the Medicine Den, right?" He nodded, glancing at Scorchpaw before returning his gaze to Shadepaw. he hated seeing other cats in pain. ~Longpaw -Scorchpaw nodded slowly and spoke with encouragement "Shadepaw you were brave." She grinned "You killed that fox all by yourself." Her eyes sparkling she smiled sweetly "I can't wait Longpaw." She jumped up with excitement and licked his cheek,She puffed out her chest and walked toward the camp. Once they got here She helped Shadepaw into the medicine den and whispered a few words and then padded out. She sat next to Longpaw and did an extrodinary thing,She nuzzled his chest and then backed of smiling, "Ahem,.Uh sorry." She backed up a bit and grinned.~Scorchpaw At the strange and sudden move of Scorchpaw, Longpaw tilted his head slightly, "Er..It's alright, Scorchpaw." He nodded, curling his tail around his paws, "Are you ready to head out?" He got back up, smiling at her. He was the quick type, not strong. He padded a few feet, brushing his shoulder against hers. He stopped and flicked his tail in an inviting manner. ~Longpaw Scorchpaw nodded solemnly, She lowered her eyes and trotted into the thick forest,As she was walking she stole quick glances at Longpaw,She was starting to fall for this tom. She reached a nice grassy patch and crouched low,only her ears showed,She flicked her tail indicating she saw something. She saw a nice plump mouse,"Heres my chance to prove I'm a good hunter." She mumbled. She crept a bit closer,The wind blowing her fur,She leapt onto the mouse,it died instantly. She filled with pride and looked up at Longpaw, She padded beside him and set the mouse down. "Your turn." She mewed sweetly and nodded "Good luck." She whispered,As he hunted she sat down and licked her dirt stained claws. She looked up at the sky and whispered into the breeze "Oh Longpaw." She said it with joy and happiness,not noticing the breeze was blowing Longpaws way.~Scorchpaw He grinned, nodding towards the mouse, "You did good!" He flicked his tail before raising his head slightly, his mouth hanging only slightly open. He was able to taste the air. He smiled and quickly got down into a crouch. He arched his back slightly as he got down and stalked forward. He took rather long strides as he moved. His ears swerved backwards as he thought he heard his name, but he ignored it. Coming across the vole he had scented, he jumped forward. He gripped the vole by the neck, killing it. He turned around towards Scorchpaw, the prey in his mouth. He padded over to her and set it down beside the mouse, "Great job." He smiled, licking her ear in a congratulating manner. ~Longpaw Scorchpaw purred when she felt Longpaws cold tongue touch her ear,She licked his cheek and mewed "Nice mouse!" She flicked her tail,"Ready to go back?" She mewed. She blinked her eyes slowly and tried to look real nice,She gently grabbed the mouse and started to walk forward. Will I ever win his affection? She thought,She was determined. She trotted with the mouse in her jaws and smiled.~Scorchpaw He trotted after her, the vole in his maw. But he stopped when he heard something, "Scorchpaw. Shh." He pinned his ears down, dropping the prey. He turned around, seeing a large creature behind the two of them, "Get back to camp!" He called over to her. It was a badger. He had dreaded anything like this. Leaving the prey, he ran forward, grabbing Scorchpaw by the scruff. Panic was stricken through his face, and he didn't know what to do. Ghostlight hadn't taught him, "Follow me!" He yowled to her, running to the side. When he wanted to be alone, he had a small cave in the roots of a large tree where he hid. He dove under the roots, dragging her along. ~Longpaw Scorchpaw dove into the cave like a comet and hid behind some roots. She panted "Longpaw..yo-you saved my life!" Her eyes sparkled "Thank you." She nuzzled his cheek and padded out,poking her head outside she whispered "It's gone." She flicked her tail "Shhh lets get outa here." She walked out slowly and avoided twigs and crunchy leaves. She looked up and froze,"Longpaw...run!" She screeched and pushed him out of the way,The badger grunted and just as Scorchpaw had pushed him out of the way,The badger almost hit Longpaw but instead hit Scorchpaw against a big oak,She rolled down and layed deathily still, She coughed up some blood and gurgled "Longpa-paw ru-runn!!" She dragged herself up and portected herself with the roots,She coughed and her leg felt wobbly, She lay helpless under the oaks root,This couldn't be the end of me is it? She wondered,She didn't feel well and the badger just kept trying to get in, She coughed some blood up again,A terrible wound had been sliced on her neck,It was small but did quite some damage,She pulled herself to the end of the tree and layed there for some aid.~Scorchpaw As he was pushed to the side, everything seemed like a blur. He shook his head only to see a wounded Scorchpaw, "No!" She yowled, "I'm not leaving you." He muttered. She called to the badger, "Hey! over here!" he taunted, runnign a few circles around it. He was quicker than most cats. The badger turned towards him and swatted, barely missing his side. It began chasing him, and he knew the attention of the badger was off of Scorchpaw. He jumped up one of the trees, and the badger tried to climb as well, but it couldn't. He looked hastily at Scorchpaw before yowling, "Get yourself back to camp!" ~Longpaw Shadepaw heard a yowl, quickly his ears shot up and he found himself bolting out of camp toward the sound ((He is about to not be scared anymore.)) Shadepaw saw a mighty badger, Shadepaw heard it snarling and growling. Shadepaw puffed out his chest and snarled loudly at the badger, it turned toward Shadepaw and charged at him. Shadepaw muttered "Mouse-brain..." Shadepaw looked around and saw some shadows he could blend into and use. Shadepaw quickly bolted into the shadows and rubbed against some trees changing his scent, Shadepaw flanked the badger then quickly leaped out with a mighty snarl and leaped onto the badgers back, Shadepaw bit into it's scruff then blinded it by tearing it's eyes out. Shadepaw leaped off the badger and saw it trash about in pain, the badger sniffed the air and swung around and hit Shadepaw into the log, Shadepaw grunted in pain and soon, the badger pinned him down and bit into his shoulder, Shadepaw screeched loudly, then thought ''Wait! I can kill it right now! ''Shadepaw bit into it's exposed neck and held on for many minutes then ripped the flesh from it's neck away. The badger fell to the ground and died, Shadepaw fell to the ground racked with shock. Shadepaw breathed heavily, blood coursing out of his wound. Shadepaw wasn't scared anymore, he felt brave. Shadepaw breathed "I- I did it, I killed a badger..." Shadepaw began laughing in surprise. - Shadepaw Longpaw saw the badger's limp body. He climbed down from the tree, his ears pinned back as he saw Shadepaw. A pang of jealousy was hidden in his voice, "Er. You did good. Thanks. You saved us." He nodded before turning to the hurt Scorchpaw. He lifted her over his back and began padding back to camp. Once they entered, he took her to the medicine den. ~Longpaw Scorchpaw awoke in the med den and saw Shadepaw and Longpaw in front of her,She mewed hoarsly "My to heros." She smiled,Her throat had dried blood and she felt a bit better,"Thank you." She mewed. She layed down on the soft moss and waited for the medicine cat to come,hopfully it would be soon.((Short))~Scorchpaw He nodded down towards Scorchpaw, "You'll be alright." he turned around, exiting the den. He made his way over to the fresh kill pile, plucking a mouse from the top. He whirred around and took it back to the den. Setting it down in front of her, he spoke, "You should eat. It might make you feel better." He sat down, giving her a helpless look. He felt like he had done nothing for her. Longpaw did have feelings for this she-cat, but he tried to hide it. And all he was doing was getting her into trouble. In his head, he scolded himself. He nudged the mouse a but closer to her, he twitched his ears. ~Longpaw Shadepaw looked at Longpaw and sighed "Longpaw, you did do something, without your help I could of got killed by the badger without knowing, so actually, you saved my tail." Shadepaw grunted from his shoulder wound. Shadepaw mewed jokingly "Well, you didn't save my shoulder, no big loss though. Also, could I tell you guys something about my past? It is quite... dark." Shadepaw remembered his past and quivered at the thought of it. Shadepaw had actually already had hunting and battle training, that was why he could kill the badger and fox so easily. Shadepaw waved his tail around feeling scared at how they would react to his past. - Shadepaw Scorchpaw sensed something stirring,She knew he had feelings for her and he did a great job at hiding it,She mewed croakly "Longpaw...You did everything you could for me." She licked his muzzle. She took the mouse gently and started nibbling on it. Her eyes twinkled and it sent a very happy look '''I Love you' She smiled sweetly,not her normal smile though. She blinked her eyes slowly as if in a trance,She quickly snapped back and cleared her throat,"Longpaw,I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath,This was indeed breath taking,She was also a bit nervous, What if he didn't approve? She thought,She shook the thought away and put her paws on his,"Longpaw...I..Lo-love you." She stole quick glances at Longpaw,They were on there way to be warriors and she had alot of love for this young tom. She looked a bit worried and happy at the same time.((Longpaw your soo sweet^.^))~Scorchpaw